


I will tell you I love you

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Freddie Weekend [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Freddie Mercury Weekend 2020, M/M, Teeth Rotting Sweetness, loving, so wholesome, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: In which Jim comes by to Freddie he loves him.[He constantly needed the reassurance that I loved him, and until the end would now and then ask whether I did. He knew I loved him, but he needed to hear me say it. -MM]
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Freddie Weekend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775053
Comments: 31
Kudos: 46
Collections: Freddie Mercury Weekend 2020!





	1. Chapter 1

Some people marked the passage of time with cigarette breaks or another drink but Jim tends to reserve his vices for the evening. During the day, he normally used people as touchstones, to mark the end of an activity or task, decompress for a few minutes before getting back to it. He finishes pruning the butterfly tree and next has to clear away the branches. Which means it’s the perfect time for a break.

Jim removes his gloves and leaves them with his shears as he heads back inside. Phoebe is organizing samples with Joe serving as the caterer, looking up when he comes in and smiles, waving. Jim stops for a dozen seconds just to tell them it looks and smells delicious. Joe smiles proudly, as proud as Jim is in his garden. 

They aren't just Freddie's playthings, they are real genuine professionals that do work worthy of themselves and their abilities. And Freddie doesn't treat them as such, at least not intentionally, if they want to work, he is perfectly happy to let them; he just is also generous enough that he is willing to support them if they want to do less or no work.

Phoebe and Joe don't keep him long, knowing well where he’s going, and what he’s about to do. Jim smiles almost shyly as he moves along. It isn't a secret, it isn't anything to be ashamed of, and yet he can feel it pinking his cheeks all the same. It’s just- Society generally has opinions about gestures of romance and love especially by men for men, and it is slightly getting to him. All the better reason to do this every day, multiple times a day. 

It is with that cheerful thought, that not only does he have the pleasure of doing this, but also that he gets to keep doing it, that he continues climbing the stairs. Freddie is not in the sketching room where Jim left him, but it isn't hard to guess where he's gotten off to. He just follows the sound of Get Happy being belted. But it isn't Judy Garland's voice causing the racket. Past the luxurious master bedroom into the ensuite Jim finds his lover. Well part of his lover. 

There are enough bubbles in the jacuzzi to turn him into the abominable snowman. His eyes stick out, a dramatic leg kicked up like a cabaret dancer, and of course, his big mouth with its show tunes. Jim just watches him for a moment. It's different when they're off touring or recording in a studio in Switzerland. It's nice to have him home for once, but it's not going to last long. Freddie's got too much in him to play house husband, he needs the audience as much as they need him. 

Freddie doesn't notice him and so Jim patiently waits, leaning against the door jam for the song to end. "Hi honey." 

Freddie splashes water about as he turns to look at him, poor Phoebe the bathroom's being flooded again. "Hello, darling, how's it outside?"

"Cool, cloudy day, perfect for working. Just a little windy." Jim steps out of his slippers and approaches the bath, careful not to slip.

Freddie pouts, "So you haven't come here to join me?"

Jim sits on the tub’s edge, which is somehow still dry. He piles more bubbles over Freddie's head, just how the singer likes it. "No, I'm just stopping by." 

"Stopping by," Freddie flutters his lashes teasingly, "But not to join me, then whatever could you be doing here?"

"As tempting as that sounds," And it really does even if Freddie's nudity is hidden by the mountain of bubbles, "I'm just here to tell you something."

"Tell me something?" Freddie is doing his best not to look desperate in anticipation.

No matter how many times Jim says it, Freddie wants to hear it again. He knows it's true but he still loves to hear it. It's no hardship because it's true, "I love you." Normally Jim would kiss him but as covered as he is with bubbles, Freddie will have to be content with just a smile. 

"I love you too," Freddie returns quietly. And Jim doesn't doubt that either. If anything Freddie falls in love too easily, ending up badly hurt and heartbroken. But oh how Freddie loves, so vulnerably. 

As much fun as he has been having being loud and brash in the bath, Freddie seems to be coming down and returning to himself, another truth of himself. Quieter, smaller, almost shyer, and yet just as loved. He sucks his upper lip over his teeth and if he still had bangs, he'd undoubtedly hide behind them. Jim doesn't mind Freddie quiet or introverted but he doesn't have to ever hide who he is from Jim. That's what the exchange of the rings meant even if the law won't yet recognize them as legally wed. 

Jim reaches through the bubbles to cup Freddie's face. He doesn't need to do anything extra for the adornment on his ring finger to glide along Freddie's skin. He lifts and tilts Freddie's head, the singer allowing it freely, to brush their noses together. "I do love you." 

Freddie flutters his eyes shut and seems to savor the moment. Jim gently lets go of him, letting him sink back down into the tub. Last time he came to say hi to Fred in the bath, he was dragged in by his shirt where they had possibly the messiest sex ever. By the end surely half of the water was on the floor, flooding even into the bedroom. But this time it looks like Freddie will be content to let him get back to his work, as he sinks into the bubbles and hot water. 

Jim would like to finish the gardenias too by this evening. He heads back out but sees as soon as he steps into the bedroom. The sky that had been a pale grey has turned black and sheets of rain are crashing down. Oh well then, it looks like he won't be going back out. Oh no, whatever is he going to do now? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 will be explicit


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the nice comments, i hope this chapter is the cherry on top of the sweetness with something 😏 worthy of it's explicit rating

Jim can feel the smile take over his face. He loves his work, he truly does. It is very satisfying and Freddie gives him relatively a lot of freedom in landscaping compared to his absolute dictation of the interior decorating. But there is just something about spontaneity that makes everything more fun, like a pleasant surprise from the universe. 

Rather than just return as he is, Jim first thinks it would be nice to strip himself. So he quietly removes his workman's clothing. There is no need to hide his movements because he’d shut the bathroom door as he left, as to best leave the heat in. When he is almost completely bared he pauses: Freddie tends to like... some clothes left on. 

He loves it when Jim fucks him while he is fully dressed and the singer is naked. That would be extremely impractical in the bath where the clothes would grow so heavy once wet but he can leave on his socks. He flexes his toes in the clinging fabric. There is just something about leaving them on when fucking that- honestly really gets to them both. 

But Jim thinks maybe he can even do one better. He just isn't sure where they are kept as he wears them so rarely. He possibly only has a few so it is unsurprising that he finds Freddie's collection first. Seemingly every pattern, color and size. He takes a rather professional-passing yet interesting dark green flora patterned one. He feels a little silly putting it on while the rest of him is naked. But really it will be all worth it, and it is far more mild than the things Freddie regularly does. God he thought he was going to blow a gasket the first time he saw Freddie make a wanking off gesture on stage. Not only in front of a crowd of thousands but also the countless people that the filming would reach. 

Armoured with what amounts to very little, he makes his way back to the bathroom. He pushes the knob and slowly opens the door but does not step in. Freddie has returned to his showtunes and is once again buried under the bubbles. Not conducive to making a sexy entrance. Jim sighs, God he fucking loves this man so much. He leans against the door jam as sexily as he can, leaning his leg too, and then flicks the lightswitch off and on to get Freddie’s attention.

Freddie must think it is Phoebe or maybe even Mary as to approach him so differently because he smooths the bubbles off his face and hair before turning to look. And there he sees- Jim naked but for socks, his copious body hair, and a gorgeous dark tie hanging loosely around his neck. Jim is built, big and strong just like Freddie loves them, from his labouring and is sporting a relatively considerable farmer's tan for a London dweller. All signs of his toil and craft which Freddie gets to reap the benefits of, and clearly not just in his garden, the singer thinks as he licks his lips. 

He lifts a hand from the suds and beckons Jim over, curling his finger. Jim slowly and casually meanders closer, nothing but confidence and swagger in his gate. God, Freddie bites his lip, but he loves Jim like this. Jim doesn't crouch, but instead leans over the bathtub. The dark fabric that had been contrasting with the paler skin of his chest and framing his nipples is now dangling free.

Freddie grabs hold first of the safety bar, wouldn't do for him to slip in the tub and choke his hubby, before he reaches out and twines the tie around his hand. Now that Jim is offering, taunting him like this, Freddie can't go without and not only that, but he wants it at once. "I require my employees to wear double windsor Mr. Hutton."

"Oh?" Jim casually raises an eyebrow as though this is any old casual conversation. Fuck but that gets Fred so hot and bothered.

"So this simply won't do," Freddie lowers his gardener down a little more, nipping at his neck before working a finger in the single windsor's knot.

"Well I think I'm not just an employee, so maybe my boss might go easy on me?" Jim can hear the tie being slid open. Carefully bracing his arms on either side of the bath, he steps in one foot, then the other before lowering himself. The bubbles squeeze out to either side as he lowers himself down to be straddling Freddie. 

"Mmmm maybe, depends. Are you a good employee?"

"Well, I can say that if you take the tie off I'll use it to bind your hands, would that make me good?" Jim growls in a low voice. He can see how Freddie shivers in reaction, if not for the steaming bath he'd probably get goosebumps. 

"I- That's-" Freddie shifts to pulling the tie, dragging Jim's head down but rather than a kiss, his teeth nip at his jaw. "No, that in fact is very bad behavior. You'll have to make it up to me." Jim tilts back his neck as he sits fully down on Freddie, Freddie giving him sucking lovebites. "Tell me beautiful, what brings you here? I thought you were doing work for this terrible demanding boss of yours."

"Oh yes an ogre, a positively demanding fiend," Jim says, sinking his fingers in Freddie's hair. "But you see," he slowly pulls his hair, detaching Freddie until he can look him in the face, "It's started raining and I don't want to get wet." There's a beat, a pause before they are both splashing the bath water at each other, laughing like school boys. 

Once they've surely left another mess, they calm down, giggling. Jim can feel his cheeks twinge with the strain, still he can't stop smiling. They curl back up together and kiss deeply. Freddie tastes like some sharp liquor, maybe Cognac, and for once he doesn't smell so strongly of his perfumes, smelling only of the bath salts. 

Their love making is often direct and uninhibited but still gentle, nothing too acrobatic; and this time is no different. The soapy water makes penetration undesirable but there are loads of other things they can do. First Jim just trails down a hand, groping at Freddie's firm flesh and thumbing at his dusky nipples. 

There had once been a time when Freddie was lithe, more outwardly delicate but for all the time Jim has known him, he’s known him like this. Muscular and toned, mmmm. God, Freddie is so sexy with his amazing slender body, if only these bubbles could fuck off. Jim doesn't think he'll ever get enough of looking at it even after all of this time, he is just so gorgeous. 

And Freddie is so responsive under his touch, even after all this time. They never get bored of each other, if anything, it keeps getting better. As their connection deepens their sex seems more intense, not physically but emotionally and spiritually. Freddie's hand is just as invested as his, the other still wrapped up in the tie that he pulls like a lead. Jim readily gives him everything.

Finally Jim's hand has trailed all the way down and reaches between his legs, happy to find Freddie already at half-mast without even being touched yet. The cock practically jumps into his hand as Freddie moans lewdly in his mouth. Freddie can make the best noises, loud and so hot. Jim breaks away from the kiss just to hear them, giving him slow but tight strokes.

Freddie's moans echo sinfully against the bathroom's tiles, like the overdubs that characterized Queen's earlier work. But the bloody bubbles keep getting in his way. "Fuck," Jim grunts as he places his hands around Freddie's waist, Christ but it is tiny and shapely, Fred is just so sexy in every way. Jim still doesn't understand how this is his life sometimes. Easily, because the man is less than a dozen stone, Jim lifts him out from underneath him and onto the bath's edge, sitting against the tiled wall. 

Again Freddie lets out delightful noises, fluttering his lashes. He loves it when Jim effortlessly manhandles him. He's a big fan of how strong and capable his lover is but the bath is far too slippery of a place for Jim to hold him up against a wall and fuck him. That can wait until next time. 

This time Jim kneels back into the bath water, his socks providing traction as he situates himself. The bubbles hide his body but for his head and hands that stick out. He places his hands on Freddie's thighs and looks up at him. Freddie is looking right back down at him, his dark brown eyes having gone black. "Hi, darling."

Jim smiles back up, easily, there's nothing but enjoyment and happiness here; love. He strokes Freddie thighs before reaching for the washcloth in the set aside basin. He swipes the relevant parts of his love free of the bubbles and when he touches with his mouth, it's clean but not soapy. Eagerly and enthusiastically he fellates him. It might be old hat at this point, but they both enjoy it. Freddie obviously for the stimulation and the dedication of his partner, Jim for the pleasure and service it gives his lover. 

And Jim truly enjoys himself, enough that he snakes a hand down to attend himself. His cock is hard and yearning for some touch. But he doesn't focus on that, focusing instead on Freddie's slowly but surely mounting pleasure. The singer is probably loud enough that they can hear him down stairs. He also tightens his fingers of one hand into Jim's hair to match his moans of pleasure, he clearly can't get enough of it, pulling him on deeper by that and the tie. Freddie is sizable enough that it's difficult for Jim, but a sore throat is a small price to pay for such obvious pleasure. Not long after, Freddie comes with a wail.

The draining tub provides a convenient place for Jim to spit it out; he could swallow but he'd personally rather not and Freddie doesn't give a shit as long as he gets his orgasm. "That was amazing, you're amazing, thank you darling."

Jim huffs a laugh, the least he could do. "You're welcome." 

Freddie trails a foot gently through the suds until he touches Jim's thigh, carefully moving up to find his cock. Jim groans, grabbing a hold of Freddie's calf and pressing up against it. "It looks like you need something from me darling."

"Very little more," Jim confesses. The lewd sounds Freddie was making at such a volume and the way it echoes, filling his mind was so good. "Talk to me babe."

Freddie smiles widely enough to freely show off his teeth. "With pleasure darling." Jim loves the sound of Freddie's voice, and Freddie loves how much it affects his lover, how much he gets to him. 

Freddie croons about what a wonderful man Jim is, thoughtful, kind, attentive to his needs both physical and emotional. His accent lilts the words beautifully, and the emotions behind them color the tone. All the while his foot continues its firm and steady strokes as it applies pressure. Fuck, Jim can't imagine he'd want anything more until Freddie hunches over to grab Jim by the chin and force him to look up. "Now, tell me."

Jim ruts once against his foot, still chasing his orgasm that is so near that it takes him a moment to understand. "I love you."

Freddie smiles again. "I love you too." And he, no doubt intentionally the bastard, nicks him with his toenail. The acute, sharp sensation and the words spoken so honestly are too much for Jim and he comes, grunting loudly. 

They take a moment to catch their breath before Freddie cautiously steps back into the bath, careful not to slip. He looks out at the trashed bathroom, all the bubbles seem to now be out of the tub and puddled on the floor along with half of the water. The mirrors have completely fogged up and look like privacy glass. "So," Freddie turns back to Jim rather than face it, "You want to flake out in front of the TV, they should be rerunning Zorro at this hour, or do you want a second round?"

Jim chuckles as he grabs Freddie by his lovely waist. He's not sure how this has ended up being his life, but he's so happy it has.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by: [Maya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/pseuds/mayamaia) and [Julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtrooperinclogs/pseuds/Stormtrooperinclogs)  
> (yes it still takes two for all my dumbassery)


End file.
